


When you are asleep

by jessthesohodoll



Series: Little silly love stories [17]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Pregnancy, and yes, don't look at me like that, i'm italian, i'm just melting, part of a series, so Ward had to speak italian to his daughter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-10
Updated: 2015-05-10
Packaged: 2018-03-29 23:01:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3913918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessthesohodoll/pseuds/jessthesohodoll
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Skye wasn’t aware at all, but really a lot of things were happening when she slept. Like her husband speaking at her unborn little girl in Italian.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When you are asleep

**Author's Note:**

> After the recent events, I felt the need of a little 'Fluff.  
> Alice Ward is perfect, just like her father. ;)
> 
> and yes, i'm italian, so Grant Ward had to speak it at least once. Don't let me start about his Italian, please.

Skye wasn’t aware at all, but really a lot of things were happening when she slept. Like the time when Fitz was so drunk that he ran naked through the base and Simmons was forced to throw him into the decontaminant shower to revive him, while Lance was whistling feigning indifference in the background.

 In the end, the most normal thing of all was that Grant was staring at her as she slept, when one of his terrible nightmares didn’t let him sleep.

But things had changed when she got pregnant. Now Grant was not limited only to stare at her, but more than once she had caught him as engaged in complicated conversations with their daughter in one of the many languages he knew.

Grant decided it was time for a conversation with her daughter in what looked like Italian, when Skye decided to do something.

 

" _Tua madre è l’angelo più bello che abbia mai visto e sono sicuro che crescendo sarai meravigliosa almeno quanto lei_ ***** " Grant said.

 

"Honey?" Skye asked sleepily "What are you doing?"

 

Grant was lying on her legs and was almost impossible to Skye not notice the extra weight she had.

 

"I was telling Alice what a beautiful angel is her mom," said Grant, looking at her with puppy look-

"Ok," Skye said, smiling, "But why don’t you use English? What was that, Italian? "

"Well, Simmons told me that Fitz was more or less doing the same thing when they were waiting for Oliver and the things you learn in the womb are hard to forget"

"Yes, but you forget that Fitz said mathematical theorems to that poor baby, sweety"

"Poor Olly" Ward said with a grin "I'll admit that I'm not surprised"

"And then you forget that we are talking about your daughter" said Skye.

"What does that mean?" Ward asked, confused.

"I am almost certain that her first word will be in Russian or any other language the Ward’s have been programmed to know as if nothing had happened"

 

She was still vivid in her the memory of Thomas who spoke in Cantonese with her mother and May as if nothing had happened, or Rosie as she become Romanoff’s best friend after a brief conversation in Russian.

 

God, her in-laws were perfect as much as her husband.

 

"Come on, everyone knows at least one foreign language," said Ward defensively "You speak Chinese"

"And just because my mother taught me," said Skye, "May says I doesn’t even speak it so well"

"From the way you speaks it seems almost you are annoyed" said Ward.

"No honey" Skye said, "Well, a little maybe. All the Ward’s are so perfect I just would like you were a little 'less than perfect, at least for us mere mortals to feel normal at once"

"Said the inhuman" Ward said, laughing.

"Come on, I want to sleep," said Skye.

 

A few years later, Skye had no doubts.

 

"Damn genetic" she said, laughing, watching as her daughter, only 4 years old, was speaking in Cantonese with her grandmother as if nothing had happened.

**Author's Note:**

> * Your mother is the most beautiful angel I’ve ever seen, and I’m sure that growing up you will be beautiful as much as her


End file.
